The Mercy of Severus Snape
by October'sEnd
Summary: Harry's a mess after Sirius dies, so he goes to Snape for Occlumency lessons again. Snape is unwilling to teach him until Harry earns the right for them. Snape lays down some strict rules and Harry tries to live with them. Eventual Snape Mentors Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mercy of Severus Snape**

_**Chapter One**_

Harry stood in front of Snape's door for an indefinite amount of time. By now, he had memorized the grooves in the wood and was willing to bet that Snape was just behind the door, sitting at his desk with a stack of papers to grade. No matter how much he dreaded coming here, he knew that this was important for him to do. He had to go to Snape, swallow his pride and apologize so he could continue his Occlumency lessons.

The lessons were vital.

After the disaster in the Department of Mysteries, Harry had no interest in having a repeat. He had lost enough. He had lost his Godfather, Sirius, and put his friends at risk. He spent a good portion of the summer mourning over Sirius, thinking about the Prophecy, and drowning in a never ending pool of guilt. Strangely, the only thought that kept him from going insane was the thought of fixing his mistakes by taking Occlumency lessons again. If he could only convince Snape.

If he could guard his mind, then he could guard himself against Voldemort, at least until he had to physically battle him. His mind was his weakness, and he had let a perfect opportunity to learn to protect it slip away. If he had taken those lessons more seriously, or tried to get along with Snape better, he wouldn't have been victim to Voldemort's fake visions. It stunned him, even now, how stupid it was for him to believe what he saw. Sure it played on his major weakness, his love for Sirius, but if he had a stronger shield than he wouldn't have had to witness the vision to begin with.

He was no fool. He knew that Snape would loathe the very presence of him and would immediately eject him from the room. Harry had earnestly tried to practice clearing his mind every night during the summer, but it wasn't enough. He needed a teacher. And the only teacher he knew of was Snape.

Harry took a deep breath, and knocked. After a moment's silence, Harry spun around, convinced that Snape was either ignoring him or unavailable. He was ready to leave when he heard the voice from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

Harry hesitated before pushing the door open. It was a surprisingly warm room for a Slytherin Head of House. Instead of being furnished with green and silver like the common room, the sitting area had stone walls and an inviting dark blue carpet. Harry certainly did not expect Snape's personal quarters to look like this. The man of the quarters himself was sitting behind an oak desk with a stack of parchment beside him, just as Harry envisioned. He did not look up as Harry approached the desk.

Harry wasn't sure where to begin, or how to explain his request. Snape wasn't being helpful. He pointedly ignored Harry and instead, chose to continue grading his papers. Harry watched warily as Snape's hand flew across the parchment, marking things wrong and probably making deragatory comments on the bottom. He was an unmerciful grader, and Harry was victim to it for many years.

Harry stared down at the blue carpet, unable to look at Snape.

"I... was wondering if I could speak to you about something." Harry started off.

Snape did not pause. He moved on to the next paper.

"I am sure whatever it is you have to say is not worth my time." said Snape coldly.

Harry flinched. Yes, he had deserved that. In fact, it was a far nicer response than he had expected.

"It'll only take a minute." Harry said hesitantly.

"I do not have the patience to spend a minute with you, Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed.

"It's about Occlumency lessons."

Snape paused, and put aside his quill. He looked up at Harry, his dark unforgiving eyes piercing into Harry's green orbs. He clasped his hands together on top of the desk.

"I have no interest in the matter. If my memory serves me correctly, I asked you never to come here again."

"Er, technically this isn't your office – I'm in your quarters."

Snape sneered at him.

"You think you're very clever. However, Mr. Potter, nothing has changed since the _last time I_ _caught you looking in my Pensieve_."

Snape finished his sentence with a small scream. Harry flinched.

"I-I wanted to apolog-"

"Silence."

Harry choked on his words and fell quiet. Snape rose gracefully from his chair and stalked over to Harry. Snape gripped his shoulder and pulled Harry's face closer to his own.

"_Do you honestly believe that I will accept your apologies?_ Do you expect me to forgive you after trespassing my property and going through my most private memories? Memories of your esteemed father whom I _loathe_?" hissed Snape.

Harry's eyes watered from the intense grip on his shoulder. Harry blew out loudly through his mouth and tried to wrench himself from Snape's death hold. Snape only held on tighter.

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried out.

Snape's eyes narrowed. He released Harry and crossed his arms together.

"I highly doubt that your apologies are sincere. You are an insolent child, a brat, and I no longer wish to continue this conversation. Leave."

Harry bit his lip. This wasn't going well.

"Listen, I know that you hate me for going through your pensieve. But believe me, I didn't enjoy seeing my dad like that and I never told anyone about what I saw. I kept my word. I know I shouldn't have gone through your pensieve, it's a very private thing, and I really apologize for that. I've realized what a horrible mistake I've made and now I want to do something about it. I want you to give me Occlumency lessons again."

"I could care less about what you want, Potter."

"Professor, _please_, just think about it. Dumbledore is too busy to teach me, and you're the only other person I know that can do this. I need to guard my mind, I know this now better than before. I'll work at it, and I'll practice. Just give me another chance."

Snape looked like he was about to commit murder.

"You don't _deserve_ another chance. You're still as arrogant and disrespectful as ever." He spit.

"I'll be respectful from now on, I swear. It's just... been hard. Dealing with Sirius' death hasn't been easy and it's been driving me mad knowing I could've done something. It's not too late though. It could be useful for me to make my mind impenetrable to Voldemort."

Harry looked quite pathetic, staring forlornly down at the carpet while wringing his hands together. Snape felt a pang of – what was it? – sympathy for the Potter brat before pushing it away. If he really wanted these lessons, he would work for them. He had, after all, witnessed one of the most humiliating moments of his life.

"You will call him the Dark Lord from now on, in my presence. And you will always address me as 'sir', inside and outside the classroom."

Harry lifted his head up and stared at Snape with a glimmer of hope. Did this mean Snape would be giving him lessons?

"Yes, sir!" Harry said.

"Furthermore, you will need to gain my trust. If you can prove yourself to be less of an arrogant fool and more of a responsible, respectful student willing to learn the fine art of Occlumency again, then I will resume lessons with you. If not, you will remain in my eyes the spitting image of your Father and never have this opportunity again."

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret this!" Harry said sincerely.

"I certainly hope not. Be prepared to work. If your performance in my Potions classroom does not improve, you will consider this deal off."

Harry suppressed a slight shiver. He abhorred Potions.

"Yes, sir. Don't worry, sir."

"Fine. You're dismissed."

Harry shut the door behind him and grinned.

* * *

Harry was nervous about class. He had spent a good portion of the day worrying about what would happen during Potions, and it had worn him down to a frenzy. Even Hermione was starting to give him strange looks when she thought he wasn't looking.

Finally, the time came. Harry and Ron sat near the back. Harry took out his potions book, and his quill, and sat still with his hands together on the desk. Ron shot him an odd look.

The dungeon doors sprung open and slammed against the stone walls. As dramatic as ever, Snape swept into the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him, and stood in front of the room. He allowed his eyes to survey each student before letting it fall on Harry.

"Today we will brew the Draught of the Living Dead, since we already went over it yesterday. The instructions are on the board, but they are also on page 10 in your textbook." Snape said curtly.

"Begin!"

Everyone rushed to gather ingredients from the cupboard and set their cauldrons up. Snape paid special attention to Potter. He would see today how much of what he said yesterday sunk into Potter's dense head. He spotted Harry flipping through the Potions textbook, carefully reading the instructions. He then began to chop valerian roots as fast as he could, paying no attention to Ron or the others around him. Snape lost interest in watching Potter when he realized that Potter was actually beginning the potion correctly. He moved onto his next favorite, the Longbottom boy. He was a walking disaster.

But he had spoken too quickly. From the corner of his eye he saw Potter's cauldron smoking dangerously. He glided over to behind Harry and stared into the cauldron over his shoulder.

"Potter!" He barked. He watched in satisfaction as Harry jumped.

"Yes, sir!" He gasped, and twisted around.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you utterly incompetent? You added the bean juice too soon! Your potion is ruined, you will receive a zero for today's work." Snape snapped.

Ron cursed under his breath, but Snape was more interested in Harry's reaction. Usually at this point in the game, Harry would explode in some usual show of disrespect which would warrant a detention. But Harry's head was down, his fists slowly clenching and unclenching.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Harry said softly.

He returned to his cauldron and banished the contents with a flick of his wand. Ron choked and turned to Harry while Hermione gave him a quizzical stare.

"Potter, see me after class."

When the class ended, Harry lingered around his table, waiting for the stragglers to leave the room. Ron and Hermione waited with him, apprehensive about what Snape wanted to do or say to Harry.

"Mate, he's a right git. You weren't the only one that messed the potion up, and he still singled you out." said Ron, trying to support Harry who looked a bit gloomy about the whole thing.

"We'll wait outside if you want, Harry." Hermione said helpfully.

"Uh, it's okay. You'll be late to Transfiguration. I'll just meet you in class."

Hermione and Ron shrugged and left the dungeons.

Harry turned around and walked up to Snape, who was organizing the top of his desk. He looked up.

"First week of class and you've managed to ruin a draught." Snape said evenly.

"I was really trying though. I read the directions, I started off pretty good and then... I don't know what happened."

"I don't know what happened, _sir._" Snape said, in a tight voice.

"Oh, right. I don't know what happened, sir."

Snape did not look convinced.

"Potter, you are abysmal. Perhaps you should take remedial potions after all. Come after dinner tonight and we shall redo the Draught of the Living Dead."

Harry looked panicked.

"But I have a Quidditch scrimmage game with the Hufflepuffs after dinner!"

"Is it more important than gaining my favor for Occlumency lessons?" Snape said, in a deathly quiet voice.

Harry stared intently at his Professor's face. Flashes of Sirius' death played before Harry's eyes. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak.

"I know we had a deal, sir. But isn't this a little... extreme? I would do better at potions, show some respect, and you would willingly give me Occlumency lessons again. But it just seems you're using this as an excuse to make me suffer!" Harry said miserably.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You did not truly believe that I would give away Occlumency lessons without making you work for it? You will do as I ask, and I will give you what you seek."

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other and sighed.

"Yes, sir. I'll be here."

Snape only offered a thin smile.

"Bring your potions textbook and _be prepared, Potter!_"

* * *

Harry suffered a grueling interrogation from his Quidditch team when he informed them that he had a remedial potions lesson with Snape after dinner.

"We were counting on you, Harry!" Was the basic argument of every member on Gryfffindor's Quidditch team.

"But it's... just a scrimmage game right? I'll be there for all the practices and games." He tried to reassure them.

After dinner, he grabbed his bag from his room and made his way to the dungeons. He saw Snape leave the table five minutes ago, and thought it was safe for him to leave as well. This time, instead of going deeper into the dungeons for Snape's private quarters, he made his way to the potions classroom.

Snape was waiting for him, leaning on one of the desk's with his arms crossed.

"Hello, sir." Harry muttered. Snape gave him a brief nod.

"Take out your book, and sit there for twenty minutes just reading the text and studying the procedure." said Snape, pointing at one of the vacant tables.

"But I know what it says! I don't need to read it for twenty minutes," Harry argued.

Snape raised his eyebrow and uncrossed his arms.

"Which is why you ruined your potion today in class, Mr. Potter? I beg to differ. Sit and read quietly or leave and never come back."

Harry muttered under his breath and slammed his bag on the top of the table, making it scrape loudly against the dungeon floor. He was about to sigh and sit down when he felt Snape grip his arm.

"What another stunning display of respect. You have no sense of discipline. If you studied the text, and knew it better, you would have less of a chance of making a careless error during the actual brewing process. Contrary to belief, Hogwarts does not have an endless supply of potions ingredients. You are only wasting our resources." Snape said heatedly.

Harry grimaced at the pain in his arm.

"Okay! Alright, I got it. I'm sorry. I'll just sit and read, sir. Like you asked."

Snape released his arm and walked across to the front of the room, and sat at his desk. He ignored Potter. Harry took out his potions book, turned to page 10, and started to read the text. He went through it quickly in less than five minutes, went through it once again, but started to get bored after fifteen minutes of reading. He just sat and stared off into space for another five minutes.

After the twenty minute mark, Snape put his quill down and walked up to the board. He waved his wand and the instructions for the Draught of the Living Dead appeared. He began to lecture.

"The Draught of the Living dead is an extremely potent sleeping potion that slows the body until it seems to be dead, barely beating. The most important ingredients that are needed for this Draught are ..."

Harry sat, taking notes and listening to Snape. He wondered if Snape always did this, and why he was so surprised about it. Maybe he did this in every class, and Harry just didn't know because he was fixated on the thought of Snape being a wretched teacher.

After another twenty minutes, Snape told him to begin the potion.

Harry took out his cauldron, and the other ingredients needed for the potion, and layed them neatly on his table. He lit a light under his cauldron and took out his cutting board to chop the valerian roots. Finished, he took out the sopophorous bean to try and cut it up and collect the juices.

"If you crush it with the flat side of your dagger, more juices will be released." He heard Snape say smoothly.

He hovered over Harry's table, watching him work. Harry shrugged and used the flat side of his dagger. Immediately, all the juice from the small bean was extracted. He scooped everything up and threw it into the cauldron. The potion turned into the exact shade of lilac that the book described. Harry picked up the stirrer, and was about to stir counterclockwise when he felt Snape touch his wrist.

"It is better if you add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir."

Harry did so, and was amazed to find that his potion turn pale pink then clear, just as the Draught of the Living Dead was supposed to look. Harry looked up at the Potions Master, who only coolly looked down at the contents of the cauldron.

"Your first successful potion." He said bluntly.

Harry suppressed a grin.

"Take a few vials from the cupboard and store the draught. No point in letting a potion go to waste." Snape said and returned to his desk. Harry stared at his back, in mild shock. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he had paid him a small compliment in disguise.

Harry did as he was told and brought the vials up to Snape's desk.

"Tomorrow we will be brewing the Amortentia potion. I suggest you go over it tonight."

Harry nodded, feeling a little nervous now that there was nothing to distract him with.

"Uh, thank you, sir, for - you know, helping with the draught." He said quietly. Snape's obsidian eyes glittered darkly.

"I wouldn't have had to if you paid more attention during my class, Potter."

"I know. I'll try harder. And uh... sorry about before, sir. I just got a little aggravated."

Snape smirked.

"To make this deal work, I have decided that you will have a meeting with me every day."

A look of sheer horror passed over Harry's face.

"But I have other commitments! I have Quidditch practice and games, work from other classes, a _life._" Harry said heatedly, cursing his situation.

"Might I _remind you,_ Potter, that these are not detentions. I am not forcing you to come. Everything you are doing is of your own free will because you wish to restart your Occlumency lessons."

"But this is crazy! My Quidditch team will have my head for this."

"Because I am in such a _giving_ mood today, I will allow you to arrange your meetings with me according to your schedule. So you may continue your _life _as long as you fit in an hour every night to come to me."

Snape continued.

"Furthermore, we can assess our situation, write clear rules on what is expected of you, and what is expected of me."

Harry still looked like he wanted to disagree, but he nodded anyway.

"Good. What is the most convenient time for you tomorrow?" Snape asked calmly. He would not be perturbed by the brat's disrespect or cheek. That would all be addressed in due time.

"Well, I have Quidditch practice tomorrow an hour after dinner, so I guess I can come after practice." Harry reluctantly answered.

"Oh? And how long do these practices usually run?" Snape looked agitated.

Harry shrugged.

"Usually about two hours. I can be here at 9:00... if that's alright with you." Harry added hastily.

"The time is suitable for me as well. Arrive at my quarters, 9:00pm sharp. Do not be tardy, or you will regret it." Snape said dangerously.

Harry gulped.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Quidditch practice ran a little longer than he thought. When he told Snape that he would be there at 9:00, he had taken into account time to run in and shower. But Quidditch practice ran until 8:30, when it was supposed to end at 8:00, so Harry was short on time. He put his equipment away, ran all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, showered, dressed, packed his bag, and ran down to the dungeon. And still he was ten minutes late, even though he ran all the way down.

Harry slipped into the room and fell into place in front of Snape's desk. Harry wasn't surprised to find that Snape looked agitated.

"You are ten minutes late, Potter." He said darkly.

"I know, I'm sorry sir. Practice ran a bit long-"

"Enough, Potter. I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

Harry had the decency to blush and look down.

"Sorry, sir." He mumbled.

"Now that you've finally graced my living room with your holy presence, let's begin." Snape said sarcastically. Harry's face only burned redder.

"Sit down." Snape ordered, and pointed to the straight-back wooden chair that sat in front of Snape's desk. Harry reluctantly sat down.

"Let's make a few things clear. Potter, _you_ were the one that came to _me_ about Occlumency lessons. I said that I would teach you when you earned the right. To do that, you will follow these conditions and rules. I have thought long and hard about what these conditions should be since our first meeting, and you will do well to obey them unless you want to find yourself vulnerable and open to the Dark Lord's attacks."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"The first rule is that you never lie to me. You have become quite a master at lying, have you not? You have gotten yourself in and out of trouble with your mouth, and I will not tolerate it any longer. You will never utter another lie to me, for Merlin help me I will punish you if I find out you have."

Harry's eyes bugged. Snape held his hand out.

"Let me finish before you speak. Another condition is that you respect me. I told you before that you would have to address me as 'sir' inside and outside of the classroom, and that still holds, even though you've been neglecting that particular rule. You will be respectful to all your teachers, for that matter, and your superiors like the Head Boy and Head Girl."

Snape paused.

"You will also improve your grades. You already know that you have to improve your grades in Potions, but you must bring your grades up in all your other classes. You are a mediocre student, Potter, and only because you choose to be. If you apply yourself, I believe you can be up to Hermione's par."

"I don't think anyone can be up to Hermione's par," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape asked in a dangerous whisper.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Nothing, sir."

"You will also never break school rules ever again. This includes going into the Forbidden Forest and roaming around school grounds after curfew. You've almost been _encouraged _to break the rules by being rewarded afterward by Professor Dumbledore and your Head of House, both of whom I believe are much too soft on you."

Harry looked very overwhelmed.

"You may speak."

Harry licked his lips.

"You want me to be completely honest with you, right?" He asked.

"Yes Potter, I want you to be completely honest with me." Snape said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, this is what I honestly think. I'm not sure if I can do this. I came to you because I wanted to continue my Occlumency lessons, but now it feels like your trying to control my life. I am who I am, and I don't think a few well placed rules will change me overnight." Harry admitted.

He closed his eyes and looked down, waiting for Snape to kick him out of the room.

"Look at me," Snape snapped impatiently.

Harry forced himself to look up and into his Professor's eyes.

"I believe there is an underlying issue behind all of this, and we will get to the bottom of it tonight. Tell me, Potter, what is your exact reason for wanting to continue Occlumency lessons?"

Now it was Harry's turn to look impatient.

"I already _told_ you. I don't want to fall into another false trap laid down by Vol - the Dark Lord."

"You also feel guilty and responsible." said Snape in a very matter of fact manner.

Harry looked pained for a second.

"Yes," He finally whispered. Snape was determined to extract everything from him.

"Why do you feel guilty?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said angrily.

"You _will_, Potter." Snape said forcefully.

Harry jumped up from his chair, his eyes blazing.

"Why do you care anyway?! You hate me, remember? Don't pretend to care by asking these idiotic questions about how I'm _feeling._ You don't give a _shit_ about how I'm _feeling._

"MR. POTTER, SIT DOWN." Snape barked, rising from his seat as well.

Harry brought himself to his full height.

"NO! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT FROM YOU. I'M LEAVING." Harry yelled, and picked up his bag from the floor, fully intent on leaving.

"Do you want Weasley and Granger to die?" Snape asked silkily.

Harry stopped, but did not turn around. He simply listened.

"Do you want to die, Potter? Do you want to face the Dark Lord unprotected and unprepared? Do you wish to die before you are ready and let everyone you love be tortured and killed by the Dark Lord?"

Harry let his bag drop to the dungeon floor with a dull 'thud'. He bit his lip, and let small tears form in his eyes, but he still did not turn around.

"If you intend on being reckless, you may leave. But if you are interested in what I have to offer and what I am willing to teach you, than you must bite your tongue and sit."

Harry suddenly turned around, his face contorted in anger.

"What do you have to offer me besides Occlumency lessons?" He snapped.

"Many things. I can teach you to control yourself. You will learn how to discipline yourself. When you are ready, I can teach you about the Dark Lord, the Dark Arts, and how to defend yourself against him." said Snape.

Harry looked unsure of himself, but he took a small step forwards.

"Why are you willing to do that?" He asked quietly.

Snape sneered.

"Don't think this is for you, Mr. Potter. I'm doing it for my own future. If the Chosen One is unable to defeat the Dark Lord, the future will be very grim indeed."

Harry suppressed a small smile and sat down on the chair again.

"Now, if you are quite ready, we will continue where we left off."

Snape saw Harry clutch the sides of the seat with both hands until his knuckles turned white.

"It's my fault that Sirius died..." Harry trailed off.

"Continue." Snape ordered.

"If I had learned Occlumency, Vo - the Dark Lord wouldn't have made me believe Sirius was in danger. I went out to the Department of Mysteries with my closest friends thinking something was wrong. I only forced Sirius come out of his hiding and endanger himself. I put everyone in danger that night." Harry ended in a small whisper.

Snape nodded.

"You put everyone at risk, including yourself. The Dark Lord was counting on your recklessness to make his plan work, Potter. You never think before you act. Ever since your first year you've been rushing head-first into danger with Weasley and Granger without any regard to rules or reason."

Harry looked even more guilty.

"You don't have respect for rules, rules that are in place to keep you safe."

"But I have to kill the bastard! Professor Dumbledore told me everything. It's my responsibility to kill Voldemort-"

"_The Dark Lord, Potter!_" hissed Snape. Harry ignored him.

"It's my responsibility to kill him, even you said so! What I did since first year was necessary, or else the Dark Lord would be back by now!" Harry said.

"Think about it, Potter. If you had not succeeded, you would have been killed and we would no longer have a savior. You will never again risk yourself and confront the Dark Lord until you are ready to do so. End of discussion."

Harry opened his mouth to argue back, but Snape gave him a withering look.

"Are we clear on our conditions? You will follow my rules, and I will reward you with my knowledge and expertise. If you break the rules, you will be punished."

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"S-sir? What do you mean by 'punished'?" Harry asked, his voice faltering.

"For minor infractions such as forgetting to address me, your Professors, and your Head Boy and Girl with respect, you will not be physically punished, but for others you may. Your specific punishment will be known to you when you break them." Snape said calmly.

Harry drew in a sharp intake of air, trembling.

"Y-you can't do that."

"I can, and I will. When we officially agree on this with a magical bond, I will be considered your mentor, and as your mentor I will have full rights over your punishments. Not even Professor Dumbledore would be able to get in the way."

Harry's lips turned down.

"Who said anything about a mentor? And a magical bond?" He asked.

"You won't last a single day under me unless you are magically obligated to do so. In fact, you would run to Dumbledore crying about how horribly I am treating you. If I magically bond myself to you as your mentor, and you as my charge, you would be unable to break away from our agreements until I annul the bind."

Harry looked apprehensive.

"What if you really do mistreat me? I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. For all I know, you could kill me and that would be legally allowed."

Snape stared him down.

"When we perform the magical bind, the magic must recognize that you are willing to submit to your mentor, and that I am willing to protect and guide you. If not, there would be devastating consequences on our magical core."

"Sir... no offense... but I don't think I can do that yet." Harry bit his lip.

"Don't worry, Potter. We won't bind ourselves quite yet. I think we must... practice, and prepare ourselves for our roles. For the next few weeks, you will become accustomed to the rules and your submissive role, and I will prepare myself to be your mentor. We must do this until our roles aren't pretend anymore, but true feelings."

"I hate that word, submissive." Harry grimaced.

"But you will have no choice but to get used to it, because that is what you will be. The bind must realize that I am the master, and you as the pupil who will submit to me."

Harry seemed to fold into himself, getting smaller.

"I'm not going to be your slave or anything will I? Oh god," Harry muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, Potter. I have no intention of abusing my power like that. If I did, we would be unable to bond."

Harry did not look reassured. Snape sighed in frustration.

"Potter, as grim as this may sound, it's not horrible. All you have to do is come by every night and do something constructive. Follow the rules, don't give me cheek and I will not have any reason to punish you. Later, we will bond and then I will mentor you."

"You make it seem so easy." Harry mumbled.

"Perhaps. But it's up to you. Are you still willing to do this?"

Harry looked thoughtful.

"I need this." He finally admitted. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He implored.

"Well," Harry bit his lip. "I've never had a mentor before and no one has really bothered to lay down any ground rules. I've sort of been running wild for all my life. Maybe it's time I learn control. Maybe you're right."

Snape thought he had misheard Potter, but did not show it. He settled for leaning back in his chair.

"Very well. If you are certain, than it is time we address your tardiness. Why were you ten minutes late tonight?" asked Snape.

"I thought you didn't want to here my excuses?" He asked, confused.

"That was before. Now I want to hear your reasons." Snape said.

"Well, like I was _trying _to explain to you before, Quidditch practice ran a bit later than usual. I ran up to the Tower to shower... and get ready... and that's why I was ten minutes late." Harry explained.

Snape looked thoughtful.

"Were you aware your practice was running later than usual?" He asked.

Harry brought his legs up the chair and crossed them, propping his elbow on his knee and leaning his chin on his hand.

"Maybe..." He finally admitted. Snape raised his eyebrow doubtfully.

"Potter, put your feet down and sit up properly!" Snape barked. Harry jumped in his seat and hastily put his feet down on the carpeted flooring of Snape's quarters.

"Now, did you already forget the number one rule, Mr. Potter? Do _not _lie or try to hide anything from me." He said.

"Okay! Alright, maybe I had a feeling, but it's hard to tell when you're in the middle of a grueling training practice." Harry said defensively.

"Full of excuses. Nonetheless, you will be punished for your tardiness and your lack of respect. Not once have you properly addressed me during our conversation." Snape said calmly. He leaned forward again and looked directly into Harry's apprehensive eyes.

"Stand up." He ordered. Harry remained seated in his chair, warily watching Snape with wide eyes.

"W-what are you going to do?" He stammered.

"Potter! Stand up, now!" He said, his voice increasing his volume.

He walked around the desk and in front of Potter, who finally stood from his seat. His body was tense with worry, Snape observed.

"Against the wall, Potter, your face forward and your hands on the back of your head." Snape said, more calmly this time. Potter looked reluctant to follow his orders, but one quick look into Snape's eyes made him obey. He tried to reassure himself that Snape couldn't hurt him. Harry inched towards the wall adjacent to the desk and faced it, his nose almost brushing against the stone walls. He took a quick peek back to see what Snape was doing but quickly turned around and put his hands on the back of his head when he saw the impatience on Snape's face.

Harry almost jumped when he heard Snape speak from behind him.

"Consider this a time-out. You will remain in that position, until I say so. You made me wait when you were late, so now you will wait as well. Don't you dare move a muscle, Mr. Potter, or you will face the consequences." He said briskly, and sat on a cushioned settee that faced a roaring fireplace.

Harry felt immediate indignation at being forced to put his nose against a wall like a mere child, but had to admit to himself that it wasn't as bad of a punishment as he expected. It was a tedious punishment, but he could surely handle it. Harry was only worried about how long he would have to remain there. Snape hadn't specified a time, and it annoyed him that he didn't know.

After about seven minutes, thought Harry didn't know how much time had passed, his arms started to ache from being held against the back of his head so long. He was tempted to lean forward and let his elbows rest against the wall, but he knew Snape would call him out for that. He could hear Snape nursing an iced drink, judging from the sounds of ice bumping against glass, and felt a flare of anger towards the Professor for forcing him to do this ridiculous, demeaning punishment.

After twenty minutes, Harry wanted to shift his weight from one foot to the other, or move, or do _something _to relieve the pressure on his legs and arms, but he knew he couldn't. By now, all anger that he had for Snape vanished until all that was left was a sort of remorse for himself. Why couldn't he just have been on time? Harry trembled from the effort to keep his arms up, and now completely regretted keeping the Potions Master waiting.

Harry suddenly tensed when he heard Snape get up and move behind Harry.

"Do you know why you are being punished, Mr. Potter?" He heard the Professor say behind him.

Harry remained in his position and forced himself to focus on the Potions Master's voice.

"...Yes, sir." He finally said, letting out a small quick breath of air.

"Good. Explain it to me, then." Snape demanded.

"I was ten minutes late to our meeting, when I knew I was running late and could have prevented it, sir." Harry said to the wall.

"And do you feel you have been justly punished?" He heard Snape ask. Harry took a moment to think. Had he been fairly punished? Harry didn't want to admit it, but he knew it was fair.

"Yes, sir. I do." Harry responded quietly.

"You may turn around now," Snape said softly.

Harry let out a deep groan as he slowly let his arms down, feeling the strain and ache on his muscles. He rolled his shoulders and massaged them, forcing blood back into circulation. He turned around and came face to face with the Professor, who looked amused.

"I trust that you have learned your lesson." He said.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded.

Snape smirked. "Good. What time are you available tomorrow?" He asked.

"Seven o'clock, sir." Harry answered.

Snape nodded. "That's sounds appropriate. You may leave now."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said gratefully and made a hasty retreat out the door and to the Gryffindor Tower.

----

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mercy of Severus Snape**

**Author's Note: **There may be references to corporal punishment in this chapter.

_**Chapter Two**_

After Harry left, Snape sat down on the settee and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was quite a lot to think about. What had started off as an indirect way to make the Potter brat miserable was quickly turning into a more personal matter. The first night Harry came to his quarters, the very sight of Potter had made him want to violently scream and throw him out of the room, but he had, miraculously, done no harm to the boy. Instead, he had given the boy a deal.

He didn't mean to give the damned boy a deal. But somehow, _somehow, _he felt sorry for the Potter boy. Snape knew, through brief glimpses of Potter's feelings and memories during Occlumency lessons, that Potter did not lead the perfect life that he had assumed Potter lived. He knew now that he wasn't like his father, but more like his mother. Lily Potter. He had, in a way, loved her when he was a student at Hogwarts, but he had turned bitter and turned away from the only person he cared about.

Seeing the celebrated brat for the first time six years ago brought back painful memories of both James and Lily Potter, and Severus made a decision to hold a grudge against the son, for the sins of his father. But every time Potter presented himself in a dangerous situation, he found himself helping him. Why, Severus did not really know, but he had a feeling it was because of Lily. His feelings for her were gone, but not forgotten. Every look into the wretched boy's eyes was another reminder of Lily, but if he could ignore his green orbs and focus on his appearance, he could easily hate him for his father.

After the first meeting with Potter that Monday night, Severus went up to the Headmaster's office for a long, overdue conversation.

"Ah, Severus my boy, It has been a while. Would you care for some tea?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Severus scoffed. Dumbledore made every meeting seem like it was the first in many years.

"No Albus, I'm here to talk to you about the Potter brat." Severus said. Dumbledore put his fingers together into a steeple and sat back on his lush chair.

"Has anything happened?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling knowingly. Severus suppressed the urge to growl.

"Yes, in fact, something has happened. The Potter boy had the nerve to come to me and ask to resume Occlumency lessons."

Dumbledore did not look troubled, only curious.

"I fail to see the problem here," Dumbledore said, amused. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You know very well what the troublesome boy did in my office last year!" Severus yelled.

"Yes, you carried on for quite awhile about that particular ordeal. Has he expressed remorse for what he has done?" Dumbledore asked.

"The boy apologized, yes, but I'm sure he's only saying it because he wants Occlumency lessons again."

"Ah, and what did you say to him?"

Severus smirked darkly.

"Of course I used his guilt to my advantage. I told him that if he could behave, then I might consider going through Occlumency lessons."

Dumbledore frowned.

"You are playing on his guilty conscience for Sirius, I assume?" Dumbledore wondered. Severus dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"He admits to feeling guilty about his mutt of a Godfather and misleading his friends on an adventure."

Dumbledore looked at Severus seriously. Sometimes Severus had a hard time with understanding human emotions.

"Severus, I don't think you fully understand Harry's feelings right now. He is highly sensitive to anything regarding his Godfather, and Voldemort. I think... I think, Severus that is why he came to you for Occlumency lessons. He wants to mend things, by resuming lessons. Though, if you want the complete truth, you should talk to Harry."

"Me? Talk to the boy? Ha, I'd like to see that. He's much too disrespectful." Severus scoffed.

Dumbledore's face suddenly lit up.

"Severus! This is an excellent opportunity that Harry has presented us with." Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Clearly, you have the ability to teach Harry Occlumency, and from what you have told me, it seems that Harry is willing enough to listen to you. You are a highly skilled Wizard, Severus, and you know as well as I do that Harry needs as much help as he can get if he is going to face Voldemort."

"That is not my business or concern." Severus said firmly.

"Why, of course it is, my boy! If Harry doesn't develop his powers and skills, then he will be unable to face Voldemort, and Voldemort will run rampant through the Wizarding community and destroy everything and everyone standing in his way of absolute power."

"If you are suggesting that I help Harry develop his skills, then you must be going senile, Old Man."

Dumbledore just smiled.

"Harry is a far better person than you think he is. Harry has not lived a normal life, but he has grown stronger from it, and more compassionate. If you get to know him, I think you will enjoy his company."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why don't you give it a try? In fact, I have an excellent idea. Harry has never had a real teacher, a mentor so to speak, so you can try to fill that role, Severus."

Severus scowled.

"Impossible. I will not embarrass myself by choosing such an incompetent fool as my apprentice and pupil."

"He just needs some guidance. Be firm, not forceful, and he may respond to you."

"Nothing can change the Potter boy's ways. He has been breaking rules for too long to even know the difference between right and wrong."

"Like I said, Severus, a firm hand."

Severus raised his eyebrow.

"A firm hand? Are you actually giving me permission to discipline the idiotic boy?"

Dumbledore paused to think.

"It's up to you, Severus. I'm not sure if that is the answer, but if you think disciplining the boy will help, then do so. But be careful, Severus, you could easily send him over the edge." Dumledore said slowly.

"This apprenticeship you speak of - are you considering the magical bond sort, or a purely casual relationship, Albus?" Severus asked.

"I believe that the magical bond will be the best. But you know the rules and the idea behind the ceremony - so be sure to develop a strong relationship. You know the consequences on magical cores if the magic doesn't recognize the proper roles."

"Of course I know, Albus. I am not a fool. But you realize that I will not be soft with him as you would? I will teach him, train him, of both the Dark and Light Magic. Do you protest?" Severus asked.

"I wish Harry didn't have to expose himself to Dark Magic, but it is necessary. Harry must become familiar with the enemy's magic and techniques."

"My point, Albus." Severus said triumphantly.

"Excellent. Well, this has certainly been an interesting conversation. Severus, I know you doubt your abilities as a Master and a guardian of sorts, but you're kind at heart. That's why I took you in years ago." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice.

Severus swallowed hard.

"I must be going now. Thank you, Albus." Severus said, and left the Headmaster's Office. Dumbledore sat alone at his desk, thinking quietly.

"I hope I have made the right decision." He said to no one.

* * *

An entire week had gone by since the first time Harry was punished by Severus Snape. He had faithfully shown up for every meeting on time, and gave Snape no reason whatsoever to punish him. He was a model student. He arrived at Snape's quarters everyday with his books and did work. Some days he would go over Potions in the classroom further up the dungeons, and some days he was forced to sit and study for his other classes. Hermione and Ron caught on and realized Harry was missing for an hour every evening, and asked him what he was doing. All he told them was that he had Occlumency lessons, which was half the truth and half a lie.

Surprisingly, Snape made an effort to be civil. He still sneered, smirked, and acted snarky, but he never intentionally insulted Harry or made him more miserable than necessary. In fact, sometimes he helped Harry with his work, since Harry was determined to hold his end of the bargain which meant he had to improve his grades.

As a result, Potions class also went better. Harry tried to pay attention in class, though Ron frequently tried to sidetrack him with doodling and side conversations, and went over the Potions they were to brew very carefully. He still had blowups and accidents, but Harry never complained or raised his voice when Snape took points, which meant Snape had no reason to call him out for being disrespectful.

It all went downhill when Harry, Ron, and Hermione bumped into Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry and his friends were coming out of the Charms classroom, and were too busy talking to realize that Malfoy and _his _friends were going into the Charms classroom. Malfoy ended up slamming his shoulder into Harry and sending him crashing to the floor. Harry was already in a foul mood to begin with - and Malfoy wasn't helping.

"Watch it, Potter. Four eyes not enough for you?" Draco sneered, looking disdainfully down at Potter.

"Shut your mouth, _Ferret_." Harry spat, and pushed himself up to a standing position. Ron whipped his wand out from his robes, feeling a confrontation coming, and stood next to Harry defensively.

"Oh look, the little Weasel is coming to your rescue." Draco spat, and drew his wand, Harry following.

"I said, _shut your mouth Ferret_!" Harry hissed, dangerously close to hexing him square in the face.

Draco cocked his head to the side and gave him an amused look.

"Or else what? You're going to send your little Mudblood whore on me?" He asked mockingly. In a flash, Harry pounced on Draco, his wand forgotten. He threw a vicious punch to Draco's face and screamed.

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

Harry was about to deliver a good kick to Draco when he felt someone pulling him from behind.

"What is the meaning of this? There is no fighting in the hallways." Someone said. Harry ignored him and tried to reach forward and hit Malfoy again, who was now staggering backwards while holding a bloody nose.

"POTTER! CONTROL YOURSELF!" The voice yelled again. Incensed, Harry elbowed the stranger, hoping to make him lax the hold on him. He briefly heard a grunt before being thrown backwards by a spell. Harry groaned as he felt the back of his head slam against the stone walls. He looked up at the towering figure and realized who the stranger was - the Head Boy.

The worst part about Marc Richmond, Head Boy, was that he was a Slytherin. Incredibly cunning, good looking, and well-liked, he was a great Head Boy who surprisingly watched out for all Houses equally. He didn't show the Slytherins more favor than any other house, which was exactly the reason why he was Head Boy.

"Crabbe, Goyle, take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." He heard the Head Boy snap. Harry pushed himself against the wall and staggered to his feet, feeling disoriented.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for having a fist fight in the hallway." He barked. "Furthermore, ten points from Gryffindor for hitting a Head Boy."

Harry looked up sharply at the brown-haired boy and narrowed his eyes.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor?!" He said, disbelievingly. The Head Boy raised his eyebrow.

"You don't think that's fair? You're actually lucky I didn't give you detention." He said. Harry shook his head.

"Malfoy started it. He pushed me to the floor." Harry growled, looking angry. Richmond just rolled his eyes.

"But you're the one that pounced on Malfoy, Potter. If you want to take this up with your Head of House or Professor Dumbledore, go ahead." He said sharply.

"Fuck you, Richmond" He snarled, turned his back on the Head Boy and left the hallway.

* * *

During dinner that night, Harry tried to ignore the intense gaze of Snape, who looked particularly surly. In the back of his mind, Harry knew there was a reason for it, but he brushed it aside. After dinner, he took his books and arrived at Snape's quarters, on time.

Harry rasped his knuckle on the wooden door and waited for permission to enter.

"Enter." He heard Snape say.

Harry slipped quietly into the room and sat on the wooden chair that faced the Potions Master. That was his usual entrance nowadays. There was a long, awkward silence as Snape stared at Harry and Harry stared at his lap.

"I received very interesting news from one of my own today." Snape began. Harry didn't look up, but dreaded where the direction of the conversation was going.

"Apparently, Mr. Richmond had to take thirty points from Gryffindor this afternoon for misconduct." Snape continued.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Snape asked in a low voice. Harry clenched his fists in his lap, but shook his head.

"No, sir." He said. There was another long silence. Snape stood and stared down at Harry.

"I see." He finally spoke. Harry looked up questioningly.

"You may leave." Snape said firmly. Shock registered on Harry's face as he straightened his back.

"E-excuse me?" He asked. Snape crossed his arms.

"You heard me." He said coolly.

"Why?" He asked. Snape gave him a long stare.

"I thought it was obvious, Potter, but apparently you are more thick-headed than I believed. You have just lied to me, so I have no desire to be your mentor anymore. Our rules were clear, and you just broke them. Leave my quarters immediately."

Harry's face went white.

"S-sir, I wasn't- I didn't mean to- "

"Did you not just openly lie to my face?" Snape asked coldly. Harry swiped his sweaty palms on the wide of his thighs and averted his eyes.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled. Harry jumped and quickly looked at Snape.

"You have a choice. You will tell me everything, and be punished for your atrocious conduct, or you can leave." He said.

Harry nervously licked his lips.

"I-I'll tell you, sir." He said. Snape calmly sat down and leaned back on his chair, waiting for Harry to begin.

Harry looked like he was struggling for the right words.

"I was coming out of Charms with Hermione and Ron when Malfoy bumped into me. He insulted Ron, and called Hermione a Mudblood whore. I-I got really angry so I... punched him." Harry explained.

"Is that the entire story?" Snape inquired. Harry shook his head.

"No, sir. I felt someone grabbing me from behind, but I wasn't thinking and I hit him. I honestly didn't know it was the Head Boy."

"Anything else?"

"Umm... I may have... uttered a few curse words at Richmond." Harry admitted.

"Because he rightfully took away house points?"

"Yes, no, well he didn't take away any points from Slytherin and he called Hermione a you know what!" Harry yelled.

"Watch your tone, boy." Snape growled. Harry sulked and crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why I have to show any respect to Richmond anyway. He's only a year older than me! He's my schoolmate, not some bloody Professor." Harry grumbled.

"Watch your language. Nonetheless, he has earned the title of Head Boy, which is highly respectable. He has everything you lack – a sense of equality among the houses, control, and discipline. You will mind yourself around him. You may judge him for his House, but he is always fair."

"I don't exactly call letting Malfoy off as _fair_, sir_._"

"Don't talk about things you don't know about, Potter. Mr. Richmond took ten points after Malfoy was dismissed from the Hospital Wing."

Harry blinked slowly.

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Obviously. Mr. Potter, you should know by now not to fight. Fighting goes directly against school policy. Why, Mr. Potter, is it a bad idea to fight, especially for you?"

"I... don't know, sir."

"Because, Potter, you are the savior of the Wizarding World. As much as you may want to deny it, you will become an important public figurehead in our society. You will most likely become politically active. It is important that you maintain good relationships with everyone, even the Slytherins, because you are responsible for reuniting the people of the Wizarding World."

Harry looked troubled for a moment.

"What if I don't want to be important?" He asked quietly.

"I know it's a big responsibility, but until the Dark Lord is defeated and order is restored, you probably won't be able to live a peaceful life. And that's the cold truth, I refuse to fluff it for you. However, after you've done your duty, I see no reason why you can't pursue… other interests." Snape said, without malice. Harry didn't say anything.

"Slytherins are not as bad as you think. Most of them are misunderstood, which is why they stick to their own. Many of them are influenced by their parents, and must maintain their iron appearances as cold Purebloods."

Harry looked a bit surprised.

"But Malfoy is just pure evil. It's obvious he supports the Dark Lord." Harry sneered. Severus frowned.

"Malfoy is going through a lot with his parents, and the Dark Lord. As he nears his last years at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord grows more interested in him and what he can offer to him."

Harry scoffed.

"I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to join the Dark Lord." He said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Snape said simply, unwilling to go any further into his Godson's business.

"So you understand why fighting is unacceptable? You must try harder to reduce your rivalry with Malfoy and the other Slytherins. It creates unnecessary tension, when everyone should be joining together in these dark times."

"Yes, sir." said Harry. Snape nodded.

"So your offenses for today are getting into a brawl with a Slytherin, disrespecting, hitting and challenging a Head Boy and deliberately lying and hiding information from me. Are we agreed?" Snape asked.

Harry looked hesitant, but he agreed anyway.

"Yes, sir." He gulped, looking quite nervous. Snape smirked when he realized Potter must be apprehensive about the impending punishment.

"Good. As for your punishment... stand up and put your hands out in front of you." Snape ordered, his face expressionless. Harry worriedly bit the side of his lip, and nervously swiped his palms on his thighs again.

"Now, Potter!" Snape barked, and Harry jumped up from his wooden chair. He put his hands out, palms upward, and forced himself to breathe regularly.

Snape felt Harry's eyes warily following him as he went around to the other side of the desk and opened the desk drawer to take out a thick wooden ruler. As soon as Harry saw the offensive tool, he put his arms down and pushed his hands behind his back for safety. Snape glowered at him dangerously.

"Mr. Potter..." He began, but was interrupted by Harry's violent shake of the head.

"You're not smacking me with t-that _thing_." Harry said, and took a step backward. Snape watched curiously as his eyes glazed over with mistrust. Snape took a step forward, and frowned when Harry backed himself up against the wall, putting as much distance as he could between the two.

"Mr. Potter, stop acting like a kicked puppy and come here before I do something rash." Snape ordered with as much authority as he could. Snape couldn't comprehend why Harry was acting like this. It's not like he was going to flip him over a desk and thrash him; Snape only intended on giving him a few smacks on the palm for a little reinforcement. But Harry still looked like he was going to run out of the dungeons. Snape sighed, he knew what he had to do with this situation.

Snape crossed his arms and started to count.

"If you're not here in three seconds..." Snape left it as an open ended threat.

"One." Harry's eyes quickly darted between Snape's face and the ruler.

"Two." Harry took a hesitant step forward.

"Thr-" Harry quickly stumbled in front of Snape, eyes full of dread. Snape cleared his throat.

"Hands out, Potter." He said firmly. Harry made a last ditch effort to convince the Potions Master not to do it.

"Professor, please," He softly begged, but at the same time he outstretched his arms and opened his hands to reveal his palms, dark crescent shaped nail marks visible on his smooth skin.

Snape raised the ruler high, and brought it down. Harry closed his eyes and flinched, but Snape stopped before the ruler could actually touch Harry.

"Perhaps... it is too soon for this." Snape said quietly. Harry slowly blinked his eyes open and let out a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging with obvious relief.

"Sir?" Harry asked questioningly. Snape hid the thick ruler away from view and faced Harry again.

"I could tell by the way you looked at me, that you did not trust me. I have no intention of hitting you, Potter, when you don't trust me to punish you. A punishment is about teaching and reinforcing a lesson, not about a show of control or sick enjoyment of someone else's pain." Snape chose his words carefully. Harry contemplated the Professor's words.

"Furthermore, I think punishing you this way while you are obviously distressed would have destroyed the little progress we have made. We need to develop a relationship on a foundation of trust and security, Potter. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so, sir." Harry said quietly.

"Besides, I think your fear was punishment enough. But do not take this the wrong way, Potter. I won't be so soft next time, and you will remember that." said Snape.

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir, for being considerate. It's just - I've never been punished like that before. The Dursleys just locked me in my cupboard or room. I guess I was just nervous. I didn't mean to avoid or dodge my punishment, really." Harry seemed eager to make Snape believe him. Snape just nodded.

"I understand. Now, there is one last thing I wish you would do. I'm not going to force you to do this, but I would appreciate it if you apologized to the Head Boy tomorrow. He was just doing his duty – he didn't deserve what you did to him today."

Harry nodded miserably, not sure if he should do it or not. On one hand, Snape was asking him nicely, and it would make Harry feel guilty if he didn't apologize. Coupled with the fact that Harry knew Richmond was just doing his job, Harry knew he had to.

Harry squared his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Professor. I'll apologize to him tomorrow morning during breakfast." Harry said, resolute.

Snape nodded in satisfaction.

"A worthy choice. Now, I want to disc-"

"Wait, sir." Harry interrupted. Snape stopped and looked down at Potter.

"Yes?" He asked, expecting an answer.

"I want to apologize to you, too. You told me last week not to break school rules, and I did anyway. Clearly, Malfoy antagonized me, but I shouldn't have fought back. And then, I tried to lie and hide the fight from you, which is another big rule. I'm sorry, sir." Harry said.

Harry seemed to be struggling with himself.

"It's going to be hard to break old habits, b-but… I'm going to try and be civil with the Slytherins, especially Malfoy. You're right, about the uniting thing. I don't think the Four Founders had rivalry in mind when they made houses. It's about time we do something about it."

Snape looked impressed.

"Thank you for apologizing. And I'll take your word for it, when you say you'll try to stop fighting with Malfoy." Snape said.

"But, to be honest, I think you'll have to be very patient with me." Harry admitted with a big sigh.

"I'll try to keep in mind you are simply trying your best." The Potions Master said.

Harry shot him a relieved smile.

"Now, what I wanted to say was that I believe it's time we resume your Occlumency soon. I was planning a small refresher course today, but after today's incidence, I'm afraid I'll have to push it back for a few days."

Snape tried to ignore Harry's disappointed face.

"But in the meantime, practice clearing your mind at night, or whenever you get a moment to yourself. Maybe it'll help you control yourself around Malfoy." Snape said.

"Yes, sir. I've already been practicing, since the summer actually." Harry added sheepishly.

"That's very good, Mr. Potter. Now, can you keep yourself out of trouble for a few days?" Snape asked, suddenly very tired.

"Oh, yes sir. I'll be on my best behavior." Harry replied, with a playful smirk.

"Good." Snape grunted, and dismissed Potter with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Harry had a small knot growing in the pit of his stomach. He was extremely nervous about apologizing to the Head Boy. Why? Number one, Richmond would be sitting in the Slytherin table, and number two, Snape would be watching his every move.

Ron stopped Harry before they went into the Great Hall.

"You okay, mate? You look really nervous." He said, concerned. Harry gave him a weak smile.

"Uh, well... you're not gonna like it, but I'm apologizing to Richmond as soon as I get in there." Harry said. Ron lurched back, as if he was slapped in the face.

"You're going to what?! WHY?!" He yelled, forcing Hermione to shush him.

"I'll tell you later," Harry mumbled, and entered the Great Hall before his friends could interrogate him. As soon as he got in, his eyes sought out the Professor, who was sitting between Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. He raised his glass and tipped his head in encouragement. Harry nodded his head back and forced himself to walk towards the Slytherin table. The Slytherin table was on the other side of the room, opposite from the Gryffindor table, so it was always obvious when someone else was approaching another House's table.

Harry swallowed as he felt the wary eyes of Slytherin watching him as he descended into the Snake's pit. He spotted the brown mop of hair that belonged to Richmond, and stood behind him. The Head Boy was enthusiastically talking to his friend, who noticed Harry's presence. He nudged Richmond on the side and tilted his head towards Harry.

Harry's cheeks burned. The Head Boy turned around, and his enthusiastic face was swiped clean as he spotted who the person was.

"Yes?" He prompted. Harry cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Richmond." He started. The Head Boy looked suspicious, but nodded anyway.

"Good morning, Potter." He replied. Harry forced himself to continue, before anyone else caught on to the conversation.

"I just wanted to apologize for... what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to hit you, and I know it was really rude of me to speak to you like that. I know you're Head Boy and everything, so... I'm sorry. Please accept my apologies." Harry said. He tried to be as quick and quiet as possible, but still, the other Slytherins sitting around Richmond snickered.

Richmond looked very surprised, but pleased.

"I accept. You've got guts, Potter, coming to our table like this." He said, all tension gone from his face. Harry just shrugged.

"It was something I had to do." He said. Richmond nodded understandingly. He put his hand out, offering a handshake. Harry hesitated, as he had never shaken a Slytherin's hand before, but he put his hand out and firmly shook it anyway.

"See you around, Potter." He said, and turned back to his friends. Harry quickly turned as well, and made his way to the Gryffindor's table.

---

Thank you to those who reviewed! It was very encouraging. (: Hope this was a quick enough update for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mercy of Severus Snape**

_**Chapter Three**_

Harry sat down next Ron at the Gryffindor table and hastily piled sausages and toast on his plate, eager to avoid interaction with his best friends. They would have a lot of questions for him about his exchange with Marc Richmond, Head Boy. He was just about to shovel a piece of sausage in his mouth when Ron rounded on him with an unhappy look.

"Mate, why did you just _apologize _to a filthy snake?" He gritted out.

Harry paused, the fork hovering just an inch away from his mouth, before sighing and putting the fork down.

"Ron, I stabbed him in the gut with my elbow and told him to piss off." Harry pointed out.

Ron did not look so convinced.

"Yeah, but he deserved it right? He was practically egging Malfoy on, trying to get you off him. And then he slammed you against the wall, bloody bas-"

"Ronald Weasley, he was just doing his job as Head Boy!" Hermione said angrily, pointing the tip of her fork at him.

"Alright, Hermione!" Ron said with his hands up, but Hermione just gave him a disgruntled look and turned to Harry.

"Well, _I think _that it was very noble of you to apologize, Harry. I'm proud of you." She said, giving Harry an encouraging smile.

"Well, _I think _that no snake deserves an apology, especially from any of us." Ron mumbled, popping the round yellow yoke of his egg with a vicious stab.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the morning post arrived. There was a flourish in the air as owls came swooping in with mail, while Harry's owl in particular took care to deliver a neatly rolled up piece of parchment next to Harry's plate. Harry picked up the letter, and opened it, curious to see who had written to him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Today we will be starting 'remedial potions'. I know I said we would wait a few days, but tonight should be an appropriate time to begin. Perhaps you can consider it as a reward for apologizing to Mr. Richmond. Come to my quarters an hour earlier. Do NOT be late, and do not do anything foolish today to make me change my mind._

_Regards,  
__Professor Snape_

Harry's heart raced as he read the words on the parchment. Were they finally going to begin Occlumency lessons? Harry let his eyes dart up to the front where the Professors were and saw the Potions Master regarding him with a neutral look. Harry gave him a discreet nod and ducked his head, hiding the parchment away from everyone else's view.

Harry wondered how Professor Snape knew that he was going to apologize to the Head Boy. Harry knew he said he was going to, but how was the Potions Master so sure of himself? Harry shook his head and tried to pay attention to what Hermione was saying.

* * *

Professor Snape was absently trailing a finger down the spine of a thick leather-bound book when Harry entered his quarters. He had his back to Harry, but turned when he heard Harry speak.

"Er - hello, sir." Harry said clearly, but Snape could see that Harry looked a little apprehensive.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." He replied coolly, and gestured for Harry to sit on the settee. Harry strode over to the settee and sank deep into the cushions.

"So, sir, what are we doing today?" Harry asked bravely, but there was a slight - almost unnoticeable - tremor in his voice.

The Potter boy seemed nervous about something, but what? Snape sighed. He couldn't very well have an Occlumency lesson with a pupil who was a nervous-wreck.

"Potter, what is the matter?" He snapped, with a frown. Better to get it out of the way.

Harry's eyes flickered, as if he was surprised that the Professor asked, and quickly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Nothing, sir." He said quietly, and started to peel at his index finger cuticle.

Snape watched in slight disgust.

"Potter, stop it - _stop _it_._" He said, and slapped Harry's left hand away before his finger started bleeding on the carpet.

"_What_ is the matter me with you?"

"_Ow _- Nothing! Nothing's wrong. Why do you always think something's wrong?" Harry said loudly, with a frown on his face.

"Potter, I would not ask such a stupid, sentimental question if I truly believed nothing was wrong. Now, I'm going to repeat myself for the last time, what is bothering you?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I can't tell you anything without coming off as rude, can I?" Harry said, surprised to feel the stirrings of anger in his chest.

Dammit, there was just no control when faced with Snape, Harry thought.

"Perhaps, Potter, you could _try _and tell me, without assuming that I'll be angry with your rudeness."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, Potter."

"NO!"

"MR. POTTER!"

"_WHAT?!_" Harry screamed.

"Calm. Yourself." Snape said silkily, standing on his feet and glaring down at Harry. Harry stood up as well, and faced the Professor.

"I am calm, _Snape_." He spat, and lifted his chin up, as if he was challenging the extremely aggravated Potions Master.

Harry's eyes were glossy and hard.

Snape's wand arm twitched, ever so slightly.

"To the wall, right now." He whispered dangerously.

Harry didn't bat an eye.

"No, no wall." He said confidently.

"_Yes Potter, and you will calm down while you're there._" Snape said, and yanked Harry by the ear, dragging him to the stone wall.

Harry yelped and began to protest.

"_No, _I don't need the bloody wall to -"

"Language."

" - calm down. You can't _make _me -"

Harry suddenly found himself staring at the same wall that he had stared at just a week ago, with the pressure on his ear gone. Harry raised his hand to discreetly rub the soreness away, but his hand was pulled down by Snape before he could reach. Harry spun around angrily.

"This is childish." Harry stated loudly, refusing to go along with the Professor.

Snape did not look amused.

"You are acting very childishly." Snape said flatly.

"I'm not!" Harry insisted.

"Potter, I don't understand why you're so angry, and _why _you keep botching up your chances at Occlumency lessons." Snape tried to talk some sense.

"Because you keep forcing me to talk when I have nothing to say!"

"Potter, you _do _have something to say. I could tell the moment you walked in that something was wrong. I wonder - why do you find it so difficult to tell me your problems?"

Harry looked away again, and clamped his lips together, locking away a rush of words that were begging to be let out. The angry words pushed against his teeth. Suddenly, he felt the rough hand of Professor Snape pull at Harry's chin until he was looking directly into the Professor's fathomless eyes.

"You don't trust me." Snape said, after a long pause.

He brusquely let go of Harry's face. Harry stumbled backwards into the wall and let his eyes shutter close.

"I need you to talk to me, Potter." Snape said, with the least amount of contempt as possible.

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"What reason do I have for trusting you?" Harry gritted out, and swiftly turned around to face the wall. He put his clasped hands behind his head and ignored Snape.

Professor Snape stared at the back of Harry's head, surprised.

"Potter - you don't have to do that. We can sit down and talk like two grown individuals." Snape said calmly, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Harry remained stationed against the wall and stonily brushed Snape's attempt at getting him to turn around.

"Potter..." He growled, and resisted the urge to shake the boy. Finally, he gave up and took a seat at the settee.

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes at the wall and clenched his teeth, seething. Snape always had a way of making him angry, even when he shouldn't be. Secretly, he knew that Snape was right. Something was bothering him. But he wasn't about to go share his feelings with the bat-like Potions Master. He was never a good listener, what was different now?

A few minutes passed, and Harry thought he was calm enough to think logically. He knew that technically, he shouldn't have yelled at Snape or addressed him in such informal tones, but it angered him that he kept badgering him about what was wrong. He got enough concerned looks from his best friends and the other Professors, he didn't need that shit from Snape.

In an odd way, he took a certain pleasure from knowing that Snape didn't care about him. But that was slowly changing, and it scared Harry because he could see it.

Harry sighed to himself with exasperation. Everything had been fine when there weren't any Occlumency lessons. But once the letter arrived, once Harry realized that he would indeed have a lesson, he was stricken with a new feeling - an apprehension - of what would happen.

Every lesson in the past was filled with mental anguish and pain. Snape ripped through his memories, memories he preferred to keep to himself, and seemed to take pleasure from making him suffer. He was never patient, and never explained the fundamentals to Harry.

That night, as Harry walked to Snape's quarters, he had convinced himself that it would be no different this time. It would be another ruthless session with Harry breathless on his knees while the Professor went perusing through his memories. That was why he was so nervous. He had been sure that as soon as he walked in, that Snape would pounce on him with his wand and immediately _Legilimens_ him without a warning.

But Harry could see now that perhaps... he was wrong.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, when Snape felt that Potter had enough time to regain his composure, he called out to him.

"Potter - turn around and sit down." He ordered.

Harry slowly let his arms down, feeling the same soreness and sharp pain as the last time he had done this, and turned around, his face removed of all emotions. He walked to the settee in front of Snape and sat down, without meeting his eyes.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir." He said sullenly.

"Good. Now, what possessed you to lash out like that?"

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to speak.

"I was angry, sir."

"Clearly. Mr. Potter, I was only asking you about what was wrong because I knew it would affect our Occlumency lesson. I thought that discussing it and getting it out of the way would be better than to let it arise during a lesson. Obviously, I was mistaken." Snape said bitterly.

Harry remained silent.

"So tell me, what was wrong? Why were you so jumpy, Potter?" Snape asked carefully.

"It's about the lessons..." Harry started quietly.

"From... previous experience, I knew that the lessons could get really nasty. I was just nervous. I was sure you'd go tearing through my head as soon as I walked in." Harry finished, looking awkward.

Snape felt himself growing more uncomfortable with each word. He knew that he had not prepared the young Potter as well as he should have, and did not take special care to help him clear his mind, but he had no idea that it had effected Potter so much. Potter didn't trust him, because in the past, Snape had made torture sessions out of these Occlumency lessons. He knew he had to tread carefully.

"Potter... I know many things went wrong last year."

Harry snorted. Snape gave him a hard look.

"_But, _I am telling you now that it will be different this time. You and I both made mistakes, and we should be able to put them behind us and start over."

Harry looked up in surprise, his eyes blinking quickly.

"I admit, Potter, that I wasn't teaching you how to become an Occlumens the correct way. It was an immature act on my part, as I am more than twice your senior, but I promise you that you have no reason to fear this year's lessons." Snape said.

"Are you sure you should be making promises you can't keep?" Harry said bitterly.

Snape's heart rate began to quicken exponentially.

"Potter." He growled.

"Have I not proved myself as a better man this year? Have I not been cooperating with you? I am not a man who shows his innermost feelings, Potter, I never was. I can't put on any more emotion than the ones you've already seen. You may not believe it, but I have been putting myself under intense restraint to be more civil with you. You are _not_ the only one working Potter, and don't you _dare _forget that." Snape said vehemently, leaning himself over the coffee table that separated the two.

Harry looked absolutely stunned. He felt himself having a vile reaction to the words, taking Snape's words all the wrong ways.

"Well, Professor, I'm sorry you find my presence to be so repulsive that you have to _restrain _yourself." He said thickly, and stood up to grab his books.

Snape rubbed the side of his face tiredly and sighed.

"Potter, you're not listening. I am _trying_ to make some peace here."

Harry looked at him with betrayed eyes.

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

"You are misinterpreting what I have said. I only meant that I'm trying just as hard as you are. We never liked each other, but we're both making an effort, so you should consider that when speaking to me."

Harry just crossed his arms.

Snape felt exhausted. Trying to talk to an overly sensitive teenager who took offense at every word that came out of his mouth was giving him a migraine.

"Potter – have I been unfair the past week, in any way?" Snape questioned.

Harry looked unsettled. He looked like he wanted to say yes, but knew the honest answer.

"No, not really."

"Have I been goading you into heated yelling matches during class?"

"N-no..."

"Have I been taking away as many house points from you as last year?"

"No, sir."

"Then believe me when I say Occlumency will be different this year." He said firmly, leaving no room for questions.

Snape could see that Harry's resolve to hate the Potions Master was slipping. He swayed at his feet, and Snape was afraid for a moment that Potter would fall into a dead faint, but he didn't. He just collapsed on the settee with a deep, troubled sigh.

"I know you hate me, Potter. But let's try and get through a week without killing each other, shall we?" Snape said tiredly. Harry nodded.

"Are you still angry, Mr. Potter?" Snape had to ask.

Harry's face was unreadable.

"Just – well, I don't really know. I'm not angry anymore I guess, only wary." Harry said.

Snape nodded and stood from his settee to sat next to Potter. Harry flinched backward when the Potions Master suddenly moved, but forced himself to still, and breathe evenly. Snape was just a few inches away from brushing arms with Harry.

"Relax, Potter. Let's do a little mental exercise."

Harry gave him a pinched look.

"Close your eyes, Potter." He ordered.

Harry gave him an incredulous look.

"C-close my eyes?" He croaked.

"Potter, I'm not going to _bite _you while you have your eyes closed."

Harry finally scrunched his eyes closed, his shoulders up high and tense. Snape repressed a snort.

"Just try to relax. Stop tensing your shoulders, stop scrunching your eyes – for Merlin's sake Potter, you look ridiculous. Imagine something pleasant." Snape droned, in a deep, relaxing voice.

Harry didn't loosen up at all.

"What about the beach. The beach is pleasant, Potter. Hear the waves, feel the gentle breeze brushing by you, concentrate on the feeling of the tiny grains of sand beneath your toes."

Snape observed Harry, hoping he would look much more relaxed, but he seemed much more tense than before.

"Potter, what's wrong, haven't you ever been to the beach before?" Snape snapped.

Harry's eyes shot open.

"You're right, _sir_, I've never been to the stupid beach." He said angrily.

Snape held his tongue, thinking it was the wrong time to rattle the Potter boy.

Snape thought silently for a bit.

"Follow me, Potter. Take off your robes, and put them over the settee. Leave your books here." He ordered, and swept out of the quarters.

Harry struggled to obey the quick orders, stumbling on his feet and rushing to catch up with the Professor. He followed Snape as he made his way to a familiar door – the Room of Requirements – and walked back and forth three times to activate the room.

* * *

When Harry entered the room behind Snape, he felt his breath catching. It was an absolutely stunning view. It was sunset at the beach during the summertime. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so, the fresh breeze tickled against the skin, and the sand! Harry quickly pulled his shoes and socks off, and reveled at the feeling of every little grain beneath his toes. He saw Snape move behind him, but was too distracted by the realistic beach to do anything about it.

"Close your eyes." he heard Snape murmur.

Harry instantly obeyed and closed his eyes.

"Concentrate on the sounds of the waves." The voice said.

In the distance, Harry could hear the soft crashing of the tides and the water lapping at the shore. Harry didn't notice, though Snape did, that his shoulders were slumped in relaxation.

"Your mind is free of everything but the sounds of the beach. Nothing else exists."

Harry's mind wandered, just for a second, as he wondered why Snape sounded so _nice, _and why he didn't feel so tense around him. But the voice calmly led him back to the beach. Harry tensed when he felt hands on his shoulder, leading him somewhere, but Harry followed. The hands pushed him down and Harry found himself laying down on something – a hammock? - and felt his body swaying back and forth to the breeze.

"Don't get sleepy. Think about the beach."

Harry felt the overactive part of his mind, the part that constantly worried about the Dark Lord, the Prophecy and the death of Sirius, slowly retreating into the dark crevices of his mind. The "mental exercise" ended when Snape changed the Room of Requirements. Harry was so immersed with feelings and thought of the beach that he didn't even notice that the beach scenario was gone. It was a completely sterilized, white room with four walls and no noise. But after a few minutes, Harry startled at the absolute silence of the room. It was too quiet. Wait, what was going on? Where was the beach? What was he laying in?

Harry panicked, for no real reason at all, and flailed as he fell off the hammock. He winced as he felt his knee slamming into the hard floor. Harry awkwardly clamored to his feet and looked around the room.

"Er- sir?" He asked, confused.

"I changed the room, Potter. You could concentrate on a single thought or feeling, but you have to be able to clear your mind with no stimulus at all. Later on, you should be able to clear your mind in this completely empty setting. But – that's for later. I believe it's time for you to return to your dormitories."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole incidence.

"Thanks, sir. I've never been to the beach before. It was really nice."

"It was nothing. It was merely a way to help you clear your mind." Snape said, waving the gratitude away. Typical of Snape, Harry thought.

"And... sorry sir, about what happened tonight. I really ruined it, didn't I?" Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was necessary, I suppose. You needed to hear a few things from me, and I realized a few things as well."

Snape looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"But you, Potter, have to stop back-talking to me. I'll have to come up with an extremely excruciating punishment for the next time you repeat that offense."

Harry gulped.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Come. Collect your things from my office and get out of my sight." Snape grumbled, and left the Room of Requirements, leaving an exhausted but content Potter behind.

---

**Thanks for all the reviews, especially to those who have been following since the first chapter.  
**


End file.
